


Right End of the Stick

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: B’Elanna tries diplomacy on Chakotay.





	Right End of the Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elem (elem44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/gifts).



> This is written for Elem (2010). Happy Birthday.  
> Many thanks to Azza and her red marker despite the PC to Mac problem. Mucho Danke.  
> Translations for the obligatory Klingon phrases appear at the end.

Entering Engineering, organized chaos greeted Chakotay. Only a hint of acrid smoke remained. Just to the right, there was a blackened console with just the feet of an engineer poking out as he or she delved into its guts to repair the damage. Open toolboxes littered the floor.

B’Elanna used a mixture of Klingon, Bajoran, and Terran choice words to encourage or harangue her poor crew in equal measure to do her bidding. To their credit, her young charges had responded immediately, following her orders. It wasn’t particularly Star Fleet, but it was certainly effective. In the time that they’d been in the Delta Quadrant, the crew had had enough time to get used to each other as they’d battled one enemy after another.

This day had been no different.

Three hours ago, two unknown ships, had attacked them, without warning, without ever communicating what their problem had been. Again, thought, Chakotay. It was only after a series of manoeuvres that would have made the legendary Captain Picard proud had they’d made their escape, but unfortunately, not unscathed. Voyager had limped away. The damage list was extensive, to equipment and to personnel. But B’Elanna again proved her worth and the ship was soon back to full power.

How long could they continue to battle on Chakotay had no idea. All he knew was that they would try. Giving up was not an option, at least while they seemed to be surrounded by hostile territory. It may have been different if they’d been greeted with welcoming arms instead of phasers and torpedoes at every turn. Even then, any change to their present overall heading was never going to be an option. The Federation despite its flaws was still a powerful magnet. It was their home.

Seeing Chakotay enter, B’Elanna waited; her hands on her hips in a fair impression of their captain. Smirking, she had a fair idea where his thoughts had been focussed. To a certain captain and to a certain bit of his anatomy. Blind Freddy and even a Klingon warrior like herself, couldn’t miss their connection. It had been there from their first meeting. The intervening time had only strengthened it. Silly p’taq, if they’d been in the Maquis, they’d have a kid already, she thought.

B’Elanna had no time for a day dreaming First Officer though. She grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to her office. Closing the door, she began in the traditional Klingon way with some violence and swearing as she punched him in the arm. ‘Hu’tegh SoH ‘oH!’ Anger welling, she paced in front of him. ‘We all know you want her. Go get her.’ She stopped in front of him and ground her finger in to his chest. ‘She won’t bite.’ B’Elanna shrugged, knowing she’d have bitten her mate. Many times. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, she shook her head, not wanting to become sidetracked. Again, she poked him in his firm chest, emphasizing her point. ‘We all know something happened on New Earth. She’s beautiful. I’m sure you and the captain will be very happy together.’ B’Elanna stopped for air then continued, ‘Don’t be a BiHnuch! Go. Ask. Her.’ Yet again, Torres alternated between punching him in the arm and poking him in the chest every time she said a word, attempting to knock some sense into her friend.

Chakotay tried to look dumbfounded. He’d thought they’d acted strictly professionally. Duty reared its ugly head. He knew there had been a reason he’d come down here. ‘I just came down to drop off damage report.’

‘Oh? Right.’ B’Elanna took the PADD. ‘Carry on, then.’ Feeling like ten different kinds of qoH and vowing a painful death to Paris for confirming what the whole crew had thought, B’Elanna spun on her heel, and retreated as quickly as possible. At least she could take her embarrassment out on the helmsman. He deserved it and it would be fun.

* * *

Kathryn sighed contently, her entire body a mass of tingles. After finally regaining the ability to breath, let alone move, she rolled off Chakotay, flopping down beside him.

Chaoktay’s strong arms gathered her in. After kissing her auburn hair, he whispered, ‘Love you.’

‘I know. I love you too.’ Kathryn pulled away a little to caress her lover. Their lovemaking had been hard and fast, full of passion, leaving no time for foreplay or the usual pleasantries. Yet another ruined undershirt and bra were evidence of their fierce session. It had been a reaffirmation of what they had after yet another near death experience.

Her hand skimmed over the surface of his tan skin but stopped when she saw two small purple bruises, one on his chest and the other of his upper arm. ‘What’s this?’ She knew it wasn’t from their joining. They’d managed to make their way to her bed, for a change. And, she couldn’t remember him being wounded in the battle.

‘Your chief engineer.’ Chakotay’s fingers feathered up and down her back.

‘Torres did that?’ Kathryn wasn’t really that surprised. Torres’ temper and penchant for violence were well known.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Using typical Klingon diplomacy, she told me to stop being stupid and go get you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘It took her long enough.’ Kathryn snuggled back down into Chakotay’s shoulder, placing her hand on his chest, before they both drifted off to sleep.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> **Klingon translations:**
> 
> ‘Hu’tegh SoH ‘oH’ = Fuck! You are stupid!
> 
> BiHnuch! = coward
> 
> qoH = fool


End file.
